Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for communications. More specifically, it is related to Bluetooth® applications.
Description of Related Art
Bluetooth® (hereinafter “BT”) wireless technology is a short-range communications system utilized to wirelessly link portable and/or fixed electronic devices, such that cables and wires that would normally connect these devices are not needed. Presently, there are two forms of BT wireless technology systems. One form of BT is the Basic Rate (BR) system, which is also referred to as classic Bluetooth, since this system has been in existence for some time and currently implemented in wirelessly connecting devices. The second form is a newer implementation of BT, known as Low Energy (LE) BT or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE).
Disadvantages of conventional approaches will be evident to one skilled in the art when presented in the disclosure that follows.